


Flesh

by MagpieMind



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Hannibal is cannibalised, M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMind/pseuds/MagpieMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew actually manages to kill Hannibal. And feeds him to Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

_“ Maybe your murders will become my murders. I’ll be the Chesapeake Ripper now.”_

**_“Only if you eat me.”_ **

He’d sat down and watched in awe as the god died. Watched as his blood dripped and pooled at his feet. Hannibal did not kick the bucket out from under him and end his suffering. The dark god kept eye-contact with Matthew until he could no longer focus.

Matthew admired how he didn’t struggle to get away. Didn’t beg to be released. Didn’t bargain for his life. He supposed that the god assumed his followers would coming running to his aid. But as the minutes ticked by, it was clear that no one was coming.

He almost didn’t believe that Hannibal was dead. Matthew crept closer, hands running over the fallen god’s chest and throat, making sure to stay clear of his mouth. Not a murmur of a heartbeat. Not a thread of breath left. Hannibal was gone.

Matthew was a God-Slayer.

A surgeon he was not and the removal of the heart was messy. Cutting through the stomach and shoving his hand in. Pushing up, up upwards until his fingers curled around Hannibal’s heart. The muscle was solidly connected and so other hand holding the knife squeezed in there alongside the other. He slipped a few times, cutting his own fingers, but soon the heart was free.

He marvelled at it, holding it up in his hand to the light. Matthew knew what he had to do and so bit into the raw, bloody organ. He didn’t think about the taste or how sick it might make him later. All he thought about was Will Graham. He was doing this for Will Graham. He’d be the Ripper now. He’d carry Hannibal’s power within him.

It took longer than he’d liked to devour the whole heart. His face blood slicked and his hands coated in gore. His body wanted to reject it, to throw up at the feet of the dead god. But he managed to keep it down. Somehow.

Ruefully, he thought he should have brought some kind of saw as he cut Hannibal’s leg from the hip. Wiggling his knife through the joint and cutting through the cartilage. Matthew had never jointed big game before, so this was a new experience. When the leg was finally separated from the body, he went to work on the knee joint, separating the calf from the thigh. The thigh was wrapped in plastic and shoved into his bag. He needed to get home quickly so the meat didn’t spoil. But clean up was priority. There was no point in thinking about his possible life with Will if he was behind bars.

News that the Ripper had killed Dr Lecter spread fast. Will had been released and the hunt for the cannibalistic serial killer continued. Matthew had separated the meat from the bone once he got home and stored it in the freezer. Right now at this moment was not the time to be running to Will’s house.

He only managed to wait four days.

Matthew had roasted the meat. Nothing special, just salt, black pepper and garlic. He didn’t want to drown out the flavour of the meat. Didn’t want to destroy the ritual. Not to taint his offering with outside flavours. If he could have fed it to Will raw he would have, but the risk of making his Messiah sick stopped him.

He watched serenely as Will took the first bite, lips closing around the metal tines and eyes closing. A soft hum of approval. Matthew dared to move closer. He wanted to kneel at his feet and bestow him with his own brand of worship. Instead he sat and watched Will eat. A soft smile playing on his lips.

“I did exactly as you asked. I killed him for you. And I… Ate his heart. Took on his power.”

Matthew licked his lips and moved ever closer. Words whispered into Will’s ear.

“And now you have what you want. Complete control over the Chesapeake Ripper. I am yours to command.”


End file.
